A Wish, a Song and a Diamond
by BlackcurrentFang
Summary: 3 gems were aboard the ship that Steven and the Crystal Gems were taken into when abducted by Jasper. Who these gems are and what part they will play in the coming events will send things into a tailspin. Can they be trusted? And why were they captives to begin with? Regardless, Steven is always eager to make new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ This is my first fanfiction X'D  
I've written before in smaller RP circles, the sensible fantasy story kinds mind you ^ ^;  
This story is kind of a crossover and kind of not. The main premise is that I've turned certain Pokemon into the human-like gem species.  
I wont blatantly say who the gems are supposed to be, that can be up to you guys to decide, makes it more fun ^ ^**

 **If I can, the following chapter will have a picture linked to show whoever was introduced last along with the design. I've had more art experience then writing X'''D**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^ ^;  
**

* * *

A prone silhouette lays alone, illuminated against a pulsing yellow screen. It begins to stir, then groans, propping themselves up on their arms and knees. It appears to be a small feminine being, no taller than a child. They squint their eyes as the brightness of the glowing transparent wall assails them. Blinking to clear the stars out of her eyes, the small figure suddenly realise their situation. She was confined in a small cell, the walls, floor and ceiling was made of metallic green plates, all except the previously mentioned force field. She reaches out towards it, only for it to shock her, causing her hand to lose all definition of its form, but shortly returned to normal. She steps back, forlorn riddling her face as the gravity of the predicament settles in.

"No… No! I can't be here! This isn't what was supposed to happen!" She whispers, resting against the wall adjacent the barrier. Letting her legs give out under her, she slides down the wall, sitting down. Her hand reaches to a golden gem engraved into her stomach, grazing it with a thumb, as if for re-assurance. She cradles her head on her knees as she crawls into a ball, feeling the looming despair of what awaits her.

Please, please no… I don't want ta go back…

Fear. Pure, icy, fear filled his entire core. Steven stared, held up by his arms at the place Garnet had been defeated. The horror in her eyes as she had fallen to pieces from Jasper's attack still cloud his mind. Two gemstones now sit in the imprints in the sand of what was Garnet's gauntlets. Steven's shock is broken as the towering figure of Jasper advances towards him.

"I was there you know" her voice cuts through Steven as he looks up to her, cowering under her menacing gaze. "At the first war for this garbage planet." Jasper looms over him, looking down. "I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this-" Steven whimpers as Jasper hoists him up by his collar. "This, is sick!" the warrior gem snarls. Steven kicks and fights against her grasp.

"Unhand him!" Pearl cries as she and Amethyst charge to Steven's aid, weapons primed, all previous terror and caution had been abandoned as their precious child was in peril.

"I don't get what you're planning Rose," Jasper smirks "but look" she points Steven's sight towards the gigantic gem statue that's two faces watch the sea and sky. "Your base is taken" Jasper states as if checking a imaginary list.

"Your armies are ruined" her sneer grows as she watches Amethyst and Pearl charges, disregarding them completely. Steven steals a glance towards the pair, silently pleading for them to move faster, but knowing they wouldn't make it. Jasper returns her attention to the boy in her grasp.  
"You," her helmet vanishes as she rears back "have failed!"

It had felt like his head was hit by a rock. A really big, stripy, orange rock. Steven didn't want to move, but he had to get up. He wasn't sure why, when he was so comfortable on the cold hard ground too. Oh, had he rolled out of bed again? Steven blearily opened his eyes, but winces, the right eye wouldn't open fully and his sight was spotty and unfocused. He sat up, head swimming, causing him to fight to keep his balance. Once it cleared, he saw an unfamiliar, green metal plated wall before him. It didn't take him long to realise that he didn't know where he was.

"Amethyst? Pearl?" He called, hoping someone would hear. Steven tried to piece together what happened. He was on the Beach, then Jasper and Peridot had landed, dragging Lapis along with them. Jasper was about to grab him when-

"Garnet!" the boy gasps as he recalls the tall gem being subdued in such a violent way, the horror in her eyes. "Where are they!?" he stands and moves to the only part of the room that wasn't solid, a buzzing yellow force field, cutting off his way to get out. He could see other cells along the wall across from his. They all seemed empty as far as he could tell. There was pipe like tubes stretching across the ceiling of the hall, branching out to each cell. They must be what's providing the power to the barriers. Everything through the force field looked yellow, but he figured that the rest of the place was green.

His sightseeing was cut off as he could hear someone lashing out with a plethora of frustrated or pained noises somewhere nearby. It scared him, worried that something horrible was happening to the gems. The hybrid looks the wall of energy before him, then touches it with his fingertips, quickly retreating. They caused a small ripple where each point connected and he felt a slight prickle, but it didn't hurt. Steven looks at his right hand, extends his index and then covers his eyes with his free hand while pushing the right into the force field. The familiar prickling feeling is felt, along with a weird wavering sort of beeping noise is heard. Opening his eyes, Steven sees his hand causing a sort of block in the wall as if it was a waterfall. Yellow circuit like markings worm up his arm, similar to the ones garnet had on her, but they don't seem to affect him.

"Eww!" he exclaims, less in disgust, more in fascination as he turns his arm over to see the lines move under his skin. His arm up to his elbow is free of the cell, but not for much longer. Steven raises his hands as if he was pushing against an imaginary object, and walks through the barrier. Circuitry lines cover his entire body as the prickling sensation engulfs him.

"W-w-wh-o-o-o-oa-a" the boy's voice reverberates like when he'd talk directly into a fan. Finally stepping free of the cell, he freezes, getting shivers up his spine as he groans in discomfort. He turns to look at his now empty cell.

"I'm out. Woohoo!" the hybrid celebrates, pumping his fists into the air. "Okay, where is everybody?" Steven looks down both ends of the hallway, ultimately choosing to go his left. The hall was indeed as green as inside the cells, not that it mattered much. He begins running along the cells, looking left and right as they pass by

"Gotta find them. Gotta find them. Gotta find th-oh." Steven stops as he now stands before another cell with a barrier erect. Like when he was looking from the outside, the cell was tinted a strong yellow, but looked exactly the same as all the other cells. Inside however, was a small person laying on their side, back facing Steven. They were crawled up into a ball, which was as much as he could tell. "Uhm… Hello? Are you ok?" Steven probes. The figure doesn't budge, but a noise does emerge from them, a loud grating nasally snore. They scrunch up their face as if reacting to Steven's voice, then mumble as they turn over, now facing the boy. Steven's eyes are immediately drawn to the gem sitting on their stomach. It soon resumes snoring.

"She must love sleeping as much as Amethyst…" he observers. Steven probably shouldn't be getting so distracted by an unknown gem… and he knew that Pearl would defiantly not approve of even him being so close to one, even with the wall up. But he couldn't help himself as he pushed through the shield, and knelt beside the gem. They seemed so at ease despite being in a cell. We're they a prisoner? Or did they just like sleeping in small spaces? Steven placed his hands on her arm, and started to softly shake, trying to rouse the gem from slumber. "Hey, c'mon it's time to wake up" Steven whispers, as Pearl would when she'd wake him.

"Mughh… 5 more years…" the gem responds, causing the hybrid to blink.

"5 years of sleeping? Even I would get tired of that… Ha!" Steven chuckles as he realised his accidental pun, then looks about to see the reaction of the gems, only to realise he was alone. "Oh right." He resumes shaking the gem, a bit more firm. "You need to get up now, this isn't a hotel y'know" he half-jokingly says with a mock accent. The gem stirs, this time she cracks an eye open, navy blue meeting black with stars in them. Their gazes are locked for a few moments, before Steven breaks the silence.

"Uh… Hi?"

"BWAGH!" the gem recoils, pushing herself up then on her back, scuttling backwards until she's up against the wall, now fully awake and alert. She keeps her sight trained on the intruder to her cell, questions piling on top of each other as she tries to compose herself. "W-Who're ya!? How did'ya get in my cell!? Don't ya know it's rude to watch someone sleep? I have th' right mind to report ya to th' proper authorities! Er, well, maybe not th' last bit" her motor mouth strings together and her overly animated demeanor somehow changing expressions to match each sentence just as fast and not tripping up in the slightest. Steven just stood there completely shell shocked, he was still trying to recall everything she said but was butchering and jumbling the mess of words.

"Well? Who're ya!?" the gem demands, trying to make herself more dominating, but as Steven observed her, she failed to do so.

The gem stands about the same height as Steven, maybe an inch taller but no noticeable difference. She has milky white skin and big dark navy blue eyes like a curious child. Their mass of golden blond hair is shaped into 3 points, one pointing up and the other two pointing left and right. There are also two large locks framing each side of her face, tied off with mint green hair ties. Each point of her hair somehow has a similar mint green slips of rectangular paper floating around them, as if tethered by invisible strings. There are 2 green painted triangles under her eyes, giving her a sort of clownish look.

Her clothing is remarkably exotic, but doesn't seem very efficient if she was in combat. She's wearing a very eastern-like outfit like Steven had seen in samurai movies. A sleeveless grey top with a similarly sleeveless black undershirt. They both expose her midriff. Just below her shoulders are large sleeves that reach the ground. They were tied off with ribbons at top which were same mint green colour as before. Her small pale hands were barely poking out from under the mass of cloth. She has puffy grey shorts on that are secured by a mint green sash tied around her waist. The ends of the shorts are tied with similar mint green ribbons. Simple black slippers adorn her feet and two, large, flowing yellow ribbons that are connected to her back trail down to the ground. Her gemstone rests on her stomach, similar to Steven's. It's shaped like an eye, golden with a pale yellow slit going down the centre.

"Are ya gonna just stand there or are ya gonna say somethin'?" the gem berates, getting impatient and tired of being in the dark. Steven snaps out of his stupor and stands comically rigid, as if being in the presence of a drill commander.

"S-Steven Universe, ma'am!" he blurts out, stone faced. The gem is taken back slightly at his own comical behaviour, seemingly unaware of how bizarre she was just moments ago. She approaches the hybrid, who is remaining as straight and serious as Serious Steven can get. She circles him once, twice, then stands before him. A foot between the two small beings. Her equally stone faced eyes meeting his. She then raises an open palmed hand into the air above her beside her head, and brings it down. Steven flinches, thinking she was gonna strike him for some reason, but he feels her hand on his shoulder. The sound of laughter breaks the air of tension, prompting Steven to open his eyes, seeing the gem holding on this his shoulder for support as she continues to laugh, her other arm holding her stomach and reaching to one of her sides. Tears form on the edges of her eyes as her howls of laughter are carried down the halls, surely someone would've heard that, surely.

The gem soon calms down, and pats Steven's shoulder that her hand was resting on. "Hahaha! Ahhhh kid ya should'a seen your face! I've never seen someone try so hard to be serious as ya! Hehehe!" she says between giggles, a large grin plastered on her face, both enhancing her clownish appearance.

"Er… thanks?" Steven responds, not very certain what was going on. He thinks he made her laugh, but he hadn't even told a joke. The gem soon composes herself again, wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve, she then smiles to the boy, and thrusts a hand out.

"Anyone who can make me laugh that hard is alright in my book! Nice ta meet ya Steven, I'm Cymophane." The gem introduces herself. Steven grasps the hand, and they shake, still very confused as to what had just happened, but decided to let it go.

"Aheheh… Y-Yeah it was pretty funny huh?" he smiles awkwardly out of politeness. Cymophane has another giggling fit.

"I'll say!" she regains herself again, before looking about the cell once more. "But now seriously, how did'ya get in here? Th' destabiliser field would destroy our bodies the moment we make contact with it." She explains, moving towards said field. Steven moves to stand beside her, causing Cymophane to watch the boy. He reaches out, inches from touching the pulsing energy. "H-Hey wait! Don't-" she cuts herself off as Steven had let his arm go right through the field. The same yellow circuitry races up and down his arm along with the same prickling feeling. Cymophane stares in utter bewilderment. "Th-That's impossible… No gem can withstand such a concentrated amount of energy… unless…" she trails off before turning to face the hybrid. "You're not a gem?"

"Oh, I'm half gem on my Mom's side" Steven answers as if it wasn't a big deal. "I'm also half human on my Dad's side" he finishes with a smile, retracting his arm. This wasn't a big deal to Steven, but Cymophane's mind was in overdrive, she refused to believe it. A gem had given birth? They courted a human? How? Gems don't possess the proper reproductive organs to house children! This… This kid was a contradiction to gem physiology! To gem culture! To gem history! The steam that had started to trickle out of the gem's ears concerned Steven, as he tried to get her attention.

"Uh… Cymophane? Are you ok?" The gem's thoughts were disrupted as the walking paradox addressed her.

"O-oh y-yeah! Yeah! I'm fine! I mean I just discovered that a massive part of our species is wrong, but otherwise A-Ok!" she prattles on, clearly not A-Ok. And Steven could tell. He fidgeted as she tried to play it off, looking through the force field again, thinking about if he should just go and look for the Gems. A voice soon drifts through the hall, halting both Steven and Cymophane. It sounded… like someone was singing. It was beautiful… Steven felt like he could just listen to it for hours. As it quieted down, Steven looked more concerned than before the song slipped through. Cymophane noticed.

"Steven? What's th' matter?" the gem had managed to put a lid on her exploding mind for now.

The boy looked out into the yellow tinted hallway again, determination glazing his expression.

"I gotta go find my friends…" he looked to Cymophane standing beside him. He looked a bit anxious as he regarded her. "Would you want to come with me?" The gem blinked. Once more. Twice for good measure.

"Huh?" was all she could muster. She did ask how he got through, but she hadn't had thought he would've been willing to help her out. Most gems would just leave without her. Most, but not all.

"I'm asking you to come with me. You seem like a good person, and you're kind of weird, but so is Amethyst. I'm sure the gems would like you" he grins, stars in his eyes again, and Cymophane swore she could hear a soft "ding" noise when he looked at her with those wonder-filled eyes. She was actually touched that he was even considering her when he was in a predicament himself. So very… un-gemlike…

"Steven… I'd love to, but I have friends of my own I need to find. I'm sorry" the gem looks away sadly. Her smile seeming hollower then before. "We we're captured together while trying to get away from Home world. I can't leave without them" she says with defiance. She'll find a way to get them out, she's the only one who can. The hybrid looks sincerely sad for the forlorn gem, glancing at the force field, closing his eyes as if reaffirming himself, then nodding as he opens them, steps into the energy and arches his body forward, creating a small passage under him.

"W-w-w-we can f-f-find our-r-r-r friends t-t-tog-g-g-gether-r-r-r!" his vibrating voice chimes, a goofy grin on his face as his muscles twitch with energy coursing through him. Cymophane is again startled by the way this child she had only just met would go so far to help her. She would've refused him, not wanting to impede his own mission, but looking at the dopey grin somehow told her that he wouldn't let her refuse. Smiling in defeat, she giggles as she realises how silly the boy looks.

"Well, aren't ya th' gentleman?" she chuckles as she ducks under his arm, stepping into the hallway. Steven exits the barrier after her, letting the fall of power to resume. The pair look back at her cell, then to each other, smile, then look forward and begin running together, determined to find their captive comrades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ^ ^**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter X'D**

 **And I hope you were able to guess who Cymophane was, I'd be a bit surprised if ya did actually . .**

 **It was Jirachi X3**

 **The picture will linked on my Account shortly X3**

 **I'll post the next one in the next chapter like always XD**

 **Thank you for reading ^ ^**

Just beyond the reach of Earth's exosphere, satellites and space junk circling the planet helpless against its gravity, one would see an unusual sight. An enormous, green hand to be precise. Slowly drifting further away from the planet. Aboard the oddly designed space faring vessel are 2 newly freed, small creatures. Through unknown powers, they had been brought together. With no other option, one of the two had to trust the other. The other in question she could not tell if they were aware of her uncertainty, but it was irrelevant at that time.

Steven and Cymophane have been quietly yet swiftly moving through the twisting and turning passages of the ship. Neither of the two had any real idea where to look, and weren't willing to split up else they get lost or found by their captors. Throughout their navigating, the newly "befriended" gem was having an inner dilemma.

'I should… We'd be able to escape without a problem… No, no I can't be certain that the boy wouldn't just capture us…' the gem was lost in thought, absently following Steven, she really shouldn't have been daydreaming, now of all times.

'But he seems so nice. Nicer than those monsters on Homeworld… I really should. But I did last time and look where we are…' she didn't realise that they had stopped moving, and Steven had been talking with someone. His and the new person's voices were muffled to her. Cymophane combed her fingers into her hair in frustration, unable to make a decision on what she should do.

'Ugh… Green Amber would make this so much easier… She could just-' a loud thud resonated through the gem's mind, breaking her out of the clouds. The jester like gem finally noticed that Steven had stopped them in front of a new cell, a gem she didn't recognised was inside, sitting against the wall, seemingly throwing a tantrum. It appeared to be a Ruby, a rather common soldier type gem. She wore a fairly standard uniform that most Rubies wear, a maroon tank top and burgundy shorts. A pair of similarly maroon boots and a maroon sash was tied around her square, dark burgundy coloured hair. She had bright scarlet skin and dark red eyes. Her gemstone was located in the palm of her left hand with a square facet. It looked like Steven was equally startled by the noise as he was just getting himself up from falling over. The ruby seemed less the impressed, a scowl riddling their expression as they moved their fist from the wall behind them.

"Great! This is just perfect!" the small scarlet gem exclaims, throwing their arms into the air. She begins to clutch her head, gripping her hair tightly, making Cymophane wince slightly. She moves besides Steven, the pair sparing a concerned glance.

"Uh... Do ya need help firecracker?" The jester asks, slightly amused at the fit the Ruby was throwing. Steven was hanging on the weird nickname.

"No! I mean- I don't want anything from you!" She growls at Cymophane. Steven looks a bit unsure what to do, looking from the White gem to the Red, lingering on the latter. Ruby notices he was watching her, causing her to flinch.

"D-Don't look at me!" She shrieks, curling up and rolling over so she faved away from the two visitors. "Just go away..."

Steven and Cymophane exchange uncertain and confused faces respectively. "So... I guess she ain't with ya then?" the white and gold gem asks the hybrid.

"Well-"

"Hey, wait!" Ruby had jolted upright as the situation dawned on her. Her outburst jarred the pair outside the barrier. The red gem gets up to her feet and approaches the wall dividing her from Steven and Cymophane. "You're out! How did you get out of the field?" Ruby asks, acting quite desperate for some reason. She frowns at the gem beside the boy again. "Are you with them? Where are you taking Steven!" she demands, steam starting to pour off her body, unlike with Cymophane, it there was a lot more, dense and hot. The gem under scrutiny raised her hands in mock surrender, waving them while shaking her head, the tags on her hair whiling back and forth.

"Whoa what? No no no, I'm just taggin' along!" The jester gem denies, not finding the little soldier gem funny anymore.

"LIAR!" Ruby roars, lunging towards the gem, but the destabiliser field sits between them, which in hindsight the fiery gem should of remembered. She is electrocuted, screaming more in anger rather then pain, before both the crackling electricity and Ruby are silenced as she poofs, her gemstone clacking against the cold floor.

Steven is completely aghast with what he witnessed. It was like with Garnet all over again. He's pale and shaking like a leaf. A hand clutches his shirt over his gemstone as he starts to go into shock. He should of stepped in before the gem attacked. He could of just opened the barrier for her. He could of pushed her back before she touched it. He could of...

He feels a foreign hand placed on his shoulder, another on the other. Steven blinks, and notices Cymophane before him, talking. He doesn't hear her at first, but sound soon returns.

"-ven? Hey kid? Ya there?" the gem jostles Steven softly. She didn't expect him to react in such a way when the Ruby tried to attack her for whatever reason.

"Hey, it's ok. She's just knocked out, is all." Cymophane gestures to the ruby gemstone sitting before the barrier. "Gem destabiliser tech doesn't knock out gems for long, so she'll be up in no time." Steven sniffles, wiping tears away with the back of his arm.

"I want to bring her." He says, more like stating then requesting. Cymophane nods.

"I think ya should." she regards the hybrid, smirking. "She knew your name. Isn't that funny?" Steven hadn't notice that. How did she know him? He reached into the barrier and grasped her gemstone. He used another hand to slide the hand grasping the ruby through without touching the field. He didn't want to know what's happen if a gemstone touched it. Cymophane withdrew a large piece of fabric from her gemstone, and wrapped the ruby within, then returned it to Steven who fastened it across his chest, keeping the stone safe and a lot more unlikely to get damaged. As he fastened the knot, a voice drifts down the halls, the same as before. A ghostly harmony in the air as it sings. It lasts shortly then ends.

"We gotta keep movin' kid. We need to get off before they make the jump to hyperspace" Cymophane states. Steven nods, and the pair bolt down a random corridor they hadn't yet used. As they had reached a intersection of paths, they stopped.

"Oh geez not now! Which way do we go?" Steven cries, trying to see down each path. They can't linger for long, it was too risky where they stood. "Lets try this way!" Steven suggests, the gem not having any ideas herself let him lead. Before they continued, a voice once again filled the air. However, it wasn't the one heard the first few times.

"It's a different voice." Steven points out. It was not any less beautiful then the other, but Steven couldn't help but feel it seemed kind of... Lonely.

"Fluorite?" Steven turns to see Cymophane looking around, as if trying to focus on the sound's origin. "That's Fluorite singing!" She exclaims, searching more frantically. Steven tries to help, cupping his ears and closing his eyes, moving past each corridor. He stops and opens his eyes, looking down the hall that had the strongest volume of the others.

"It's coming from here!" He chimes, causing the white and gold gem to rush past him. He follows on her heels, his stubby legs working overtime today. They were reaching another intersection when Steven noticed another voice hidden within the song. It was sort of nasaly, high and gut wrenchingly familiar. Peridot! Steven reached out and grabbed the ribbons flowing behind the gem leading them and pulled. just stopping her before she entered the intersecting pathway. She was about to protest when she heard the approaching thudding steps and voice. She pressed up next to Steven, back against the wall as they made themselves as flat as possible.

"We can't leave yet!" Peridot protested as she walked a step behind the hulking form of Jasper. They passed without noticing them, clearly distracted. As they left the view of the hall, Steven moved to the opposite wall, Cymophane mimicking, standing behind as he peeked around the corner. Probably for the best since her outrageously large hair would be impossible to hide. The technician and warrior gems stopped before a occupied cell, another beside it. "The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!" Peridot continued arguing. Neither Steven or Cymophane had any idea what she was talking about, but a very abrupt smash of Jasper's fist into the wall between the two cells cut the green gem's whinging short.

"Stop singing!" She bellows. Silence rings through the hall as who Cymophane assumed was Fluorite clammed up. "Rose Quartz takes priority." She turns to Peridot, jabbing a finger at her. "Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld" she demands before storming away. Peridot is unsatisfied with the results, but knows she can't convince the larger gem. So she turns around, heading back to the control panel and past the boy and jester, muttering.

"'Go to Earth' they said. 'It'll be easy' they said." her feet clanking as she leaves, sulking. Steven takes another glance, and sees two gems standing before their forcefields. Neither he recognises.

"They're gone. Keep singing." The smaller one encourages the taller one in the cell beside her. The other gem complies, and resumes harmonising. Steven and Cymophane emerge from their hiding spot and dash to the cells.

"Fluorite!" The white and gold gem giggles as she stops before the taller gem's cell.

"Cymophane! You actually got out?" the now named Fluorite asks, seemingly in disbelief. Steven approaches the other smaller gem, not wanting to repeat what happened with Ruby.

"Hi, need some help?" He offers.

"You escaped." The gem says in a almost matter-of-fact way. Steven reaches his arm into the barrier, splitting it. "Of course." She says, this time as if in understanding. Steven steps in fully and creates a doorway for her to get through.

"C-c-c'mon e-ev-verything's-s f-f-fine!" He tries to encourage the unknown gem, who lifts the hem of her dress and walks through without a inkling of hesitation.

"Thank you Steven" she says as he steps out of the field.

"You're welcome!" The hybrid puts his hands on his hips in what he feels is a heroic way. He suddenly realised that it had happened again. "Hey wait a sec, how did you know my name like that other gem?" He asks.

"'Other gem'?" the small gem returns the question? But then notices the sash with a bulge on Steven's chest, realising what had happened. "Oh, I see." She states. Before she could answer, Cymophane begins hollering for Steven.

"Yo kid! I need ya to let my bud out!" She beckons the hybrid over like he was a stray kitten.

"I'm hardly your friend." The taller gem scoffs.

"Oh hush up or I'll leave ya in there."

"Do it, I don't need your help getting out." She folds her arms and looks away from Cymophane, who also seems unamused, then shrugs, sighing.

"Same ol' Fufu." She chuckles. The taller gem's head snaps forward as she looks suddenly irate.

"I told you to never call me that!" she shrieks. Steven is a bit uncomfortable, but finds a strange joy out of their bickering, as it reminds him of Pearl and Amethyst. He cuts in between the pair as he steps into the barrier, making a doorway and startling Fluorite.

"P-p-pas-s-sage f-for one?" He smiles, but it fails to impress as the taller gem ignores the whit or simply didn't understand, instead slipping through the small space, and gracefully rising to her feet. After Steven had left the field, he took a moment to analyse the two new gems.

The shorter gem was blue skinned and had baby blue hair with bangs that conceal the top half of her face, which has only her full lipped mouth visible. She wore white gloves that reached to her elbows and a blue, flowing gown that reached to the ground. White, round puffy sleeves and a blue pinafore. The underside of her dress is a mass of frills that hide her legs. They are a plethora of tones of blue, resembling a geode. She stands around the same height as Steven and Cymophane. Her gemstone was blue and has a triangle facet in her right hand.

Fluorite has similar milky white skin as Cymophane, though only her legs, fingers and face were visible. Most of her body was covered in a unusual one piece dress crossed with a morphsuit. It was a dark faded brown in colour. It covered everywhere except those previous parts that show skin. The suit covers her face just around the jaw line, then expands into hard sort of sleeve over her hands that are highlighted with a light blue tip. They also have a split at her right thigh and convert into a dress, covering her left leg further down before tapering off. A large green sash is tied around her waist with a bow behind her back. She doesn't seem to have normal looking legs, as they end in thin stilt looking blue "boots". Her hair flows down the left side of her body, green and ends in square segments that seem to follow a pattern of lines covering her hair, reaching below her knees. There are light blue spots dotting these lines randomly, looking similar to a music sheet. On the right side of her head is a headphone with a built in microphone. There are two pieces of the headphone floating above it, what they did wasn't clear. Sharp light blue eyes scan the hall. A matching thin oval shaped gem sits in her forehead with a circlet accentuating it. She matches Pearl in height and in her no nonsense attitude.

"Have you found Pink Star?" Fluorite asks Cymophane, who shakes her head, looking worried.

"No. Me an' Steven have looked through most of th' ship already, but it's hard ta tell with all th' connecting pathways." She explains. Fluorite sighs, glancing at the small blue gem.

"Sapphire, I'll have to trust you. Do you know where a gem called Pink Star is?" The taller gem asks. Sapphire "hmm'd", then looks towards a nearby hallway.

"If we continue onwards down that way, we will find our remaining friends." She calmly states. Fluorite regards Cymophane who has a brow raised in intrigue. The group begin to quickly move down the corridor. Fluorite falls in beside Cymophane.

"She has future vision, but not as sharp" she whispers out of earshot of the other two occupants in the room. The jester nods in understanding, then looks expectantly at her tall companion, who shakes her head in understanding. "We don't know if we can trust them with it." It was all Cymophane needed to reaffirm her beliefs. Even if it was Fluorite, she was glad to have a familiar face close to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ Sorry about delay, Id like to write this more frequently but life got in the way again DX**

 **anyway for those who couldn't tell,**

 **Fluorite is Meloetta**

 **I'll post pic on profile shortly XD**

 **thanks for reading X3**

Steven was growing increasingly anxious. He hadn't found any of the gems, only Cymophane had found a friend. He did liberate the Ruby and Sapphire, which did aid in making him feel he hasn't been totally fruitless in his endeavour, even if it hadn't been the correct gems he was looking for. He moved along with Sapphire, her holding his hand and leading the group. Cymophane and the taller songstress looking gem, Fluorite, had closed the distance after they had a small exchange between then and were right on their heels. Only the small blue gem seemed to know where they were going. How she did was lost to Steven, as he willingly got dragged along in a literal sense. He was having to take hurried long strides to keep up with the gems. At one point he had completely left the ground as the group took a sharp turn, then sped down the designated trail.

They eventually reached a sort of large circular room. Many pathways were connected to it, the glass dome ceiling exposing the dark void of space. Steven could see Earth too, it's tiny moon peeking from behind. Sapphire looked about, as if confirming something. Seemingly content, she turns and approaches the boy.

"May I please have Ruby's gem?" the gem requested, seemingly indifferent. Steven is a little hesitant, wanting to relinquish the gem that he felt he was responsible for, his hand resting on the bulge in the fabric resting on his chest. A white gloved hand grazes the hand protecting the gemstone, comforting the hybrid strangely. "Thank you for protecting her. But it's almost time for her to reform." Sapphire says, smiling at the boy in a way that tugged at his heartstrings somehow. Why did it? It felt so reassuring. He begins to undo the strap, releasing the knot. Steven cups the still covered gem as he lifts off the fabric. Soon after, now exposed, the Ruby begins to shine brightly, rising into the air. A glowing mass pours from the stone, forming into the shape of the feisty gem from before. The light dims, showing Ruby as she falls to the ground, landing on her feet with little effort.

"What happened?" she rubs her head, then starts whipping her head around, alarmed as she recalls what she saw last. "Steven? Stev-oomph!" her voice is cut off as Sapphire suddenly embraces the scarlet gem. "S-Sapphire!" Ruby exclaims, wrapping her arms around the blue gem in return. They gripped each other so fiercely that it didn't seem like they were ever going to let go. Eventually they released, now eye to eye, cupping each other's face tenderly. "Did they hurt you!" the small red gem asks.

"No no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?" the equally small blue gem responds.

"Who cares!" Ruby smiles, droplets of tears dotting her eyes.

"I do!" Sapphire smiles back, giving a kiss on Ruby's forehead. Ruby's grin reaches ear to ear as she hoists Sapphire into the air by her hips. The blue gem holds on to the red gem's shoulders as they begin to twirl, laughter and giggles filling the air. Fluorite spared a confused glance towards the equally small white and gold gem besides her, who watched the pair with a seemingly wise smirk. Moving to the boy who accompanied them, his eyes were filled with stars as Ruby and Sapphire spun. The songstress gem didn't understand what was happening, but she felt awkward for watching. Light encompasses the two gems suddenly, their stones being the only thing visible through the glow. The voices meld as the form grows out, rising into the air. The laughter reaches a fevered peak as the light dims, showing a gleeful Garnet, reformed. She landed, her legs bent as she leaned forward to the still awed Steven, joyous of being whole again.

"Steven! Thank you!" She cries, smiling. The hybrid is in overdrive, processing this earthshattering discovery.

"Garnet! You're a fusion!" Steven blurts, his astonished starry eyes not fading for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this"

Steven fidgets, looking abashed as he was remembering what had happened earlier with Ruby. "I'm sorry… About what happened with Ruby at the cell" He says, voice breaking slightly as he tried not to cry. "Are you mad at me?" the boy asks, looking up towards Garnet as the start of tears form at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Steven, we aren't mad. Ruby can be overzealous at times. She was only trying to protect you when she saw…" the square afro gem looks towards Cymophane, who was waving and had an awkward grin, hopefully trying to placate the possibly hostile three eyed fusion. Fluorite scrutinized the smaller gem's behaviour, trying to understand the meaning behind it. "…her." Garnet's right hand caresses Steven's cheek. "We will always love you" she says softly, comforting the hybrid, who sniffles and smiles back.

"Where is she!" a furious gruff voice could be heard coming from one of the many hallways connected to the room. Cymophane and Fluorite move towards Steven and Garnet, on edge as the sound of thundering steps grow louder with each passing second.

"It's Jasper." Garnet says. She then looks towards the Gems who were accompanying Steven. "Can I trust you both to watch out for him?" she asks, clearly not wanting to waste precious time.

"We still need ta find Pink Star, but we'll keep an eye on th' kid until he's safe" she declares, meeting the Fusion's gaze. Garnet nods.

"If you continue going with Steven, you will find your companion." She then turns to Steven. Fluorite was not happy with being lugged with the boy. She wanted to just find her Mistress and get off this damnable vessel. But since the fusion with future vision told them he'd lead them to her, she was going to have to put aside her frustrations.

"Steven, find the others and get to the control bridge." She commands. Garnet may have faith in the boy, but she wished that she hadn't need to ask him to do this.

"B-But I don't know where they are!" Steven points out, just as Garnet holds his face gently, leans forward and pecks him on the forehead. Steven gasps as images of twisting corridors flash through his mind, soon leading to Pearl and Amethyst in neighbouring cells. The vision continues down another hallway, showing a gem Steven hasn't met. Her cell didn't seem normal, but the vision kept moving for him to study it further, leading to the bridge, where Peridot was piloting the ship. The images stopped as the hybrid realised what he saw. "Future vision!" he dreamily whispers. As Garnet pulls away and stands upright, Steven snaps out of his excitement. "Wait, are you gonna be able to beat her on your own?" the boy asks, concerned as he recalls the last fight between the two gems.

"It's ok Steven." she responds, smirking. "I'm never alone." Steven smiles back, nodding as he understood. He ushers the two gems who were swept to the side to follow after him, which they comply. They rush to a hallway that Steven's future vision pointed him to, just as Jasper entered the room, catching a moment to see their retreating forms.

"Hey! Get back here!" she bellows, only to be stopped by the square afro gem as she steps into her way. "Oh great. You're both out? And you're fused again? Why?" the large striped gem interrogates. "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are." She growls out the last part in disgust. Garnet all the while kept a determined expression, which soon gave way to amusement as she began to chuckle at the naivety of the gem before her.

"No, you haven't."

Steven, Cymophane and Fluorite darted down the hallways, turning where the boy had told them to, no longer concerned about patrols as Jasper was busy with Garnet and Peridot was setting the course for HomeWorld. Fluorite was frequently looking towards the small human called Steven that led her. What was his relationship to the fusion? And why would a human be on a HomeWorld ship? Questions that she had hoped Cymophane shared. Despite the flakey, comedic attitude the gem had, she was very thoughtful. Her musings were put on hold as they had arrived at two cells containing a Pearl and a weirdly small Quartz type gem.

"Pearl! Amethyst!" Steven cries in relief. Both gems sharply look up at the voice, seeing their precious Steven. Pearl is on her feet in milliseconds, Amethyst shortly behind as they get as close to the barriers short of touching them.

"Steven!" they shout, both overjoyed and concerned to see him. Glad he was ok, but afraid of the danger he could be in wandering the ship alone. Did they think alone? They noticed the two gems accompanying the boy, and were taken back somewhat, but put that aside for now, wanting to focus on Steven.

"Are you ok? Oh your eye! We need to get an ice pack to reduce the swelling!" Pearl is already fretting, forgetting the fact ice would most likely not be available on the ship.

"Hey dude! How'd ya get out? Hey sweet bruise!" Amethyst complimented, priorities vastly different to her comrade.

"Amethyst! This is not the time for joking around!" Pearl berates the purple gem. Steven smiles, glad to see that they were still the same. He moves to Pearl's destabiliser field and creates an opening, letting the slender gem out. She regards the two gems who were with Steven when he arrived. The hybrid moves to Amethyst's cell and repeats the process, letting the gem crawl out.

"Yeah yeah, sorry for trying to brighten the mood" the purple gem sulks. The smaller gem that came with Steven nudges the taller one in the leg as she gestures towards Amethyst.

"I like her" she chuckes. Pearl glowers towards the small white and gold gem, then looks at the taller one.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you both?" She phrases an ill veiled demand as a question, positioning herself purposefully between the two unknown gems and Steven. The poor boy can be too kind and trustworthy for his own good. Steven answers for them before they got a chance to.

"They're looking for their friend too. We were working together!" he says gleefully. Fluorite clears her throat as she steps forward, preferring to speak on her own behalf.

"It is as the child says. We have been temporarily working together to find our Mistress. Your leader, the perma-fusion Garnet was it? She told us that if we were to keep following him we'd eventually find Pink Star." She summarises, arms folded over each other while resting on her stomach. A hand slaps her arm as Cymophane frowns at her, mostly out of how cold she would have come across.

"What my friend meant ta say was that we had agreed that we'd help EACH OTHER so we could save our friends. I told Garnet that we would keep watchin' over th' kid until he was safe." The jester gem clarified. Pearl was still very wary, but a little bewildered by the stark contrast in behaviours of the two gems.

"And… you are?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm Cymophane!" she says with a cheery grin. "And this tall drink of water is my dear friend Fluorite. She's a big softie"

"I most certainly am not." The songstress rebuttals with an irritated frown. Amethyst decides to jump in, wrapping an arm around Pearl.

"Well I'm Amethyst, and she's Pearl. She's also a softie!" she states, sharing Cymophane's grin.

"Please don't say such things Amethyst" Pearl sighs.

"Uh guys? We REALLY need to keep going… We're on a schedule" Steven jogs on the spot. "We need to stop at a weird cell before getting to the bridge." he mentions, catching the gem's attention.

"What? Why?" Pearl asks.

"Is it Pink Star!?" Fluorite also asks, albeit with much more desperation.

"Garnet told me that we had to find everyone, then take control of the bridge" Steven recites to Pearl and Amethyst. "She gave me future vision for a while, and we need to go now to stay on track!" the hybrid asserts himself. Pearl is hesitant, but decides to believe in Steven, Amethyst is more easy to convince as knowing that Garnet has a plan eased her.

"Lead th' way kid" Cymophane chips in, as the group begins moving down the hallways. It only took a few additional corridors from where the cells of the Crystal Gems were to reach the last cell they needed to stop at according to Steven's future vision. It wasn't set up like the other cells they had been locked in and passed by. Along with having the standard forcefield, it was reinforced with a thick glass like wall and had some sort of metal bars through the centre of the glass. It certainly was not gonna be a walk in the park for Steven to just stick his arm in. Fluorite and Cymophane stand before the cell, looking inside.

"Lady Pink Star!" Fluorite calls out in shock. Inside the cell is a gem that is kneeling, facing the glass wall. Her arms are being held above her head, cuffed to a yellow energy chain that's emerging from a prong on the ceiling. Her head is facing downwards and isn't responding. She seems to be unconscious. Fluorite continues to call out to her, growing desperate.

"Fluorite! Stop it! She's out cold!" Cymophane shakes her comrade, trying to get her to snap out of her minor freak out.

"We need to get her out! She's in direct contact with Destabiliser energy! She'd be in agony!" She retaliates, grief and fury riddling her being. Pearl moves to investigate the cell as Amethyst summons her whip and takes a crack at smashing the cell. She strikes it in quick succession, but not even scratches are left.

"It's no use. It appears to be some kind of high density crystal material." Pearl observes, then pulls out a panel that sat beside a keypad which would have been the only way to open the door. "This,,, complicates matters." She says, concerned. "This tech is far too advanced for me to take apart" Pearl says much to her chagrin. Cymophane listened to what she said, closed her eyes, and made her decision. She rest a hand on Fluorite, causing her to turn to look towards the jester gem. She seemed to realise what she was thinking by the look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yeah. Just make sure ya don't leave me" she winks. Fluorite nods, more in agreement then recognising the gem's snarkiness. Cymophane regards Steven and the crystal gems, who had been watching her since her exchange between the songstress gem. "I have a way to get her out, if you are willing to help us." She pauses, waiting for a answer from them. Steven nods, soon followed by Pearl. Amethyst doesn't make any gestures, but doesn't seem to refuse. "I can tell you exactly what to do, but using my ability will cause me to retreat into my gem for a while. So you must pay attention to what I say." She again waited again for their response, which they again nodded. Cymophane closes her eyes, breathes in and intertwines her fingers around her gemstone in some sort of strange fashion. The Gem starts to glow in pulsing intervals, and Cymophane opens her eyes, now glowing a golden hue.

"What is your desire?" she asks, her voice is reverberating and sounds layered over itself. Before Steven or the gems could ask what she meant, Fluorite cuts in.

"To release Pink Star from her cell safely." She demands.

"Acknowledged" Cymophane responds. Her eyes close again momentarily, before reopening almost instantly.

"Cut the orange wire marked with yellow diamonds."

…

…

…

"That's all?" Pearl asks, very justifiably in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Pearl asks again.

"I am certain." Cymophane responds. Her eyes close as she suddenly poofs, retreating into her gemstone as it lands on the ground. Fluorite retrieves it and looks towards Pearl.

"It was a lot less complicated then I thought it would be, hilariously even. But I have full faith in Cymophane's instructions. Cut the wire please." She says, holding the gemstone close to her. Pearl complies, and severs the wire. The entirety of the cell's defences disable and open, the chains holding the gem inside also come apart and vanish, letting the gem slump to the ground. Fluorite suddenly shoves the gemstone into Steven's arms as she bolts to the gem's side, pulling her upright so she rested against her, gently but firmly trying to coax her to respond.

The gem in her arms was just a little shorter then Fluorite, taller than Cymophane. She has dark ashen skin with slightly pointed ears. She doesn't seem to have conventional hair, instead she has for large diamond shaped bright pink crystals growing from her head. Growing downwards are 2 light pink extended crystals. In the centre of her forehead is a large circular light pink gemstone with an octagon facet and a little brass divot just above the nose resting against the gemstone. She is wearing a white flowing gown with sizable open sleeves. A brass chain rests on her shoulders holding a light maroon diamond shaped crystal on her chest. Her dress is dark grey with a light maroon cloth over the back of it. The inside of the dress is frilled and a light faded pink. White stockings and light maroon short mary jane pumps.

Still holding the gemstone of Cymophane, Steven moves towards Fluorite, flanked by Pearl and Amethyst.

"How is she?" the boy asks, getting a good look at the gem.

"She's stable. They had the chains on to subdue rather than disable. It would have been excruciating…" Fluorite says, ire evident in her voice.

"Her name is Pink Star right?" Pearl asks. The songstress nods and starts to stand, holding Pink Star bridal style.

"We need to go capture the bridge now. The sooner I can get her off this ship the better." Fluorite states. Steven was sure she didn't intend to completely disregard Cymophane, but felt a little sad for her. As if she could sense Steven's concerns, Fluorite spoke up. "I won't be able to hold on to Cymophane while holding the Mistress. Will you be able to care for her?" she asks. The boy immediately brightens up and nods, glad she didn't forget her friend. Now with everyone rescued, Steven led the group all the while cradling the gemstone. As they reached the door to the bridge, Amethyst stopped the group.

"Waitwaitwait, what if she has one of those zapping wand things?" she brought up a good point.

"Gem Destabiliser they called it. And she most likely would…" Pearl muttered. Steven's eyes went starry as he handed Cymophane to Pearl, who was confused by his excited behaviour. He then poses heroically once again, then mentions to Amethyst.

"I can stop the wand, Amethyst you tie her up" he commands, to which Amethyst salutes lazily with a grin.

"Whatever ya say Steman." She complies, eager to get in some action as she summons and tugs on her whip sharply. They all pose ready just outside the door, Steven counting down with his fingers to when they will charge inside.

3…

2…

1…

"Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!" Peridot screeches, wrapped up in Amethyst's whip and pinned down by Amethyst herself. Steven's idea went off perfectly and they had successfully taken control of the Bridge. Pearl was now seated in the pilot's chair, looking at the bizarre hologram like keyboard. Steven stood beside her and Fluorite was taking care of Pink Star as she rested her against her lap while sitting on the ground. Cymophane's gemstone was laying on the cloth used to wrap Ruby up earlier next to the pair.

"You got this Pearl!" Amethyst cheered. Pearl turned to face the keyboard completely, placing her hands above it.

"Ok ship, turn us around!" She thrusts her hands into the hologram, causing it to ripple around her wrists. Her eyes become all static like bad channel reception on TV and her voices wavers like Steven's did when he touched destabiliser energy. Steven's attention is drawn to a monitor that showed what was happening with Garnet's fight. They had barrelled through the ground into some room containing the central power core to the ship. Garnet had flung Jasper directly into it, causing it to explode. It shook the entire vessel, letting Peridot wriggle free from Amethyst and smack her face into the floor, making a escape pod form and launch her towards Earth. The ship was now plummeting towards the planet, and Steven and the gems all watched as it grew closer. Garnet burst into the room, prompting everyone to turn to regard her.

"Garnet!" Steven cried along with everyone, glad she made it in one piece. Ha! Steven made another pun, looked about but realised it was all in his head so nobody heard him.

"This ship is going down!" She said, making her way towards the group. "Steven prepare to make a bubble to cover everyone. Everybody, huddle as tightly as you can." And by everyone, she meant it as she grabbed on to Fluorite and started moving her towards the boy. Steven was about to start to make the bubble when his heart froze. He forgot about Lapis. How could he forget about her!?

"Wait! What about Lapis?" Steven asked, daring to hope they can get to her.

"No Steven, there's no time" Garnet said, a bit somber in empathy of the boy's guilt. Steven reluctantly complied as he threw up the bubble, encapsulating the group just as the room began to fall apart, showing him how right Garnet was again. The noise was deafening and everything was so bright as the ship exploded after crashing against the cliff face of beach city. Amongst the wreckage, a pink lion races around, searching. It soon stops at a pile rubble, blasting it with a supersonic roar. Steven's pink bubble emerged, dispersing as the boy released his hold, exhausted from the chaotic day. A hand ruffles his hair, prompting him to look up to Garnet smiling down on him.

"Nice one." She compliments. Suddenly Steven recalls his amazing discovery.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!" He cheers as his eyes fill with stars.

"You met Ruby and Sapphire!?" Amethyst says, a bit disappointed.

"Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Garnet, your plan!" Pearl points out also saddened by the ruination of the surprise.

"We were waiting for your birthday" Garnet says with a slight shrug.

"We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!" Steven tries to remedy the predicament, prompting a chuckle from Amethyst.

'He couldn't tell that she was a fusion?' Fluorite thought to herself, still holding on to Pink Star and Cymophane. 'And what was up with that bubble shield? Humans aren't documented to have those abilities...' She continued to ponder, but the burst of a hand from some rubble catches everyone's attention. The gems get up, sans Fluorite, as Jasper emerges then falls to her knees. She glares daggers at Garnet.

"Don't think you've won. You only beat me cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd-" her rant is cut sort as more rubble starts to shift. "Huh?" Pushing a slab away, Lapis Lazuli falls to her hands and knees as she's finally free from the wreckage. She tries to flee immediately with her wings, but is grabbed by Jasper by the ankle. "Come here, brat! Aw don't fly off so soon." She sneers. Steven is held back by Pearl and Amethyst as he tries to get to her.

"Lapis!" He cries desperately.

"Lapis, listen, fuse with me!" Jasper demands.

"What!?" Is her only response.

"How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper begins, dropping the lithe blue water gem to the ground, who groans. "These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes." Jasper continues to play devils advocate.

"Lapis, don't do it!" Steven cries, wishing this wasn't happening. Lapis's eyes turn hard as she offers her hand to Jasper, who grasps it. "Noooooo!" Steven screams, lamenting as the two gems behind dancing. Before turning into light, Jasper grins wickedly towards the Crystal Gems who watch on in horror. The mass continues to grow as it forms a monstrous being, unlike any of the fusions Steven has seen. It was a horrendous being that had a tauric body held up by 4 hands rather then legs. Green and striped with a mane of white hair. It's wicked grin not failing even with 4 eyes. It raises a hand, cackling as a hand shaped water construct raises from the water of the beach. The gems are battle ready, but have a pit in their stomachs knowing this would be difficult. Fluorite had out her body over Pink Star to offer what little protection she could muster. But a strange thing happened. The hand grabbed Malachite's arm, becoming shackles. Before the fusion can react, more chains wrapped around it, and it was soon being dragged into the water. Lapis was fighting for control and was pulling them into the ocean depths. The fusion was close to rupturing, but through Lapis's will she kept it from breaking.

"Lapis!" Steven cried once more, before the fusion vanished under the depths. Everybody including lion were stunned into silence, until Garnet broke it.

"Yikes. They are REALLY bad for each other." She says, readjusting her glasses. Steven's phone follows close behind in breaking the silence as it's jingle plays. Steven fishes it out of his pocket and answers.

"Uh... Hello?"

"Steven! I got your message, are you okay? What's going on?" It was Connie, the closest friend of Steven. the boy doesn't respond, suddenly unsure what to say. "... Steven?"

Fluorite is also soon brought to awareness by the movement in her lap. Looking down, she sees Pink Star moving, then opening her eyes, light pink with red sclera. They focus and rest on the songstress.

"Oh... Good morning Fluorite" Pink Star says softly with a smile.


End file.
